(a) Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an arch for standing and walking under and more particularly, but not by way of limitation, to a free standing arch which is light weight and portable for use in special occasions such as a wedding, a wedding anniversary, picture taking, and various other events.
(b) Discussion of Prior Art
Heretofore there have been architectural arches used in building structures and arches used in making up floral hedges, arches over gates, and arches incorporated into walls and fences. None of these prior art arches are adapted for moving from one location to another for use in weddings, different types of ceremonies and special occasions.